1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dual-mode charger circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable devices, such as cordless phones and mobile phones, for example, utilize integrated circuits (ICs) to perform charge and protection functions. These ICs are generally expensive especially in mass quantities.